


The Best

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [67]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never heard that much when I was a kid,” she whispered, resting her forehead against Regina’s knee.  “It’s nice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - dirty talk.

Regina inhaled deeply, her spine arched into a taut bow and her hand tangled in Emma’s hair.  “My god, you’ve obviously done this before,” she managed to gasp, thighs strained with the effort not to clamp them around Emma’s ears.

Emma glanced up, eyebrows arched, but didn’t pull away from Regina.  She was magnificent in Regina’s bed—blond hair spilling out over Regina’s skin, face flushed and damp, body bare and glowing between Regina’s thighs.  She slid her hand between Regina’s legs, thumb pressing against Regina’s clit as she licked a hot line up the seam of her cunt.

“Good girl,” Regina purred under Emma’s ministrations, her hand unconsciously tightening in Emma’s hair.

Emma stilled, her mouth slack against Regina’s cunt, and Regina felt a bolt of shame— _should I not have said that?  Was it too much?_ But Emma looked up, eyes glassy and face wet from Regina’s arousal.  “Never heard that much when I was a kid,” she whispered, resting her forehead against Regina’s knee.  “It’s nice.”

Regina felt a tug of tenderness towards Emma, the mother of her son, the savior who she never thought would save _her._ “Well then,” she said, licking her lips.  “Be a good girl and go on as you were.”

Emma smiled and ducked back down.  “This is going to be fun.”


End file.
